


Fan Art for Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam Fic

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Work for Fanfic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: This is a Fan Art for the series Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam, Specifically the chapter A weekend With Daddy By the wonderful and amazing MonPetitTresor





	Fan Art for Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Weekend With Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636343) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



> This is my first fan art so please let me know what you think.

[](https://ibb.co/b451Lk)


End file.
